


我的粉頭是金主

by Fallow015



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallow015/pseuds/Fallow015
Kudos: 1





	我的粉頭是金主

我的粉頭是金主①

有加韓文空耳，但請全程想像是韓語  
/

「今天的吃雞直播就到這啦，謝謝大家的收看。」，黃仁俊搖頭晃腦的讓狐狸髮箍跟著甩，他對著鏡頭笑出一小尖虎牙，「真的特別感謝送我禮物的粉絲們！前三名會送出剛才直播時製作的手工，而且節目組還加碼，要抽出一個幸運兒拿到新專輯的親簽。」黃仁俊眼神飄到後面舉提示牌的staff姊姊，朝她感謝地笑一個。

「嗯—」，黃仁俊看了一下禮物榜，第一個印在眼前的名字還附了個皇冠，代表本次貢獻最多的盤子。黃仁俊像是再熟悉不過一樣的對鏡頭揮揮手，「第一名又是Jeno啊！Jeno安妞～你怎麼能每次都拿第一呢？弄木空空嘿！」，他笑得甜開內心卻又抱著些微罪惡感，小小聲的把內心話說出口，「那個⋯不要總是在我身上花那麼多錢啦，工作很辛苦的！幫我打錢一次就浪費掉多少薪水啦，所以⋯⋯⋯」，經紀人聽到這些心臟簡直衰弱成一直線，他在鏡頭後面激動揮舞他剛才在小白板上寫的痛徹心扉：小黃啊哥告訴你白花花的銀子就是這樣來的你做人不能這麼善良否則咱們還怎麼賺錢你當偶像就是來坑別人錢的你趕快閉麥快點結束直播吧，黃仁俊望著後頭尷尬幾秒，還注意到經紀人哥擦掉方才上頭的字，立刻改畫了一張大哭臉給他，旁邊附註：你不要錢但哥還有妻兒要養啊TT

「呃⋯好的，」，黃仁俊有些不知所措的搔搔頭，「今天送的小禮物是剛才縫的姆明，呃、雖然不是很像啦但希望粉絲們收到能開心！內，今天就先這樣囉大家下次再見，掐加～」他像著鏡頭道別，草草結束了直播，當工作人員忙著收拾燈具和佈置時，他長嘆了一口氣癱軟在椅背上——儘管作為一位偶像，但黃仁俊還是不太能理解偶像圈的規則，他出道不到一年，常忘記愛豆是來賺錢的這回事。  
對黃仁俊而言，成為偶像只是他一直以來的夢想，他喜歡唱歌，享受身體揮動的舒暢感，站在舞台上看著台下像波浪一樣的手燈光亮總感覺心窩一片溫暖。但真實踏進了演藝圈後黃仁俊才認知到，現實世界裡其實競爭得殘酷，你爭我奪，甚至不惜代價只為了成為當下的on top。  
該怎麼說呢⋯⋯黃仁俊眼神逐漸灰暗，自己是上輩子拯救了全宇宙了嗎？否則星路順到他以為自己是坐著寶馬衝的，而其他藝人是爬在天堂路上的。黃仁俊總不解自己為何夠在如此短的時間內solo出道，全張專輯還是由知名作曲家白眼必敗製作的，一亮相就吸了大韓民國國民的睛，甚至不因自身為中國國籍的關係就被破格封為國民純潔少年。且公司分配給他的資源出奇的多，能上各種綜藝及接廣告，且各大節目邀約不斷⋯⋯⋯嗯嗯不可思議的程度簡直像來自上帝親自賜與的禮物。

他又嘆口氣，肩膀被拍了一掌，是經紀人。「想啥呢，都結束了，下次別再犯這種錯就好。走吧，送你回宿舍。」  
黃仁俊乖巧點頭，只是在疑惑是否人生會一直如此順遂？還是其實我背後是有富婆在養我？

另一邊。  
晚上的首爾市中心，雲層大樓密集的仿佛熱帶雨林中的樹木，夜不眠，抬頭一望，各大樓層明亮的燈光仿佛星辰閃耀。

一名整齊西裝的男人以玻璃隔閡，冷眼盯著這些社畜吐血加班出來的最美光景，他拿起手機，桌面是一席清新水手服的國民少年。他在10:00準時打開軟體，一句軟綿綿的「呦囉奔，安妮哈塞呦～我是照亮世界的純潔少年仁俊！」從手機輕巧發出，像鈴鐺一樣響亮。  
男人的眼睛仿佛從冰雪地獄走進三溫暖，充滿愛意的注視著螢幕中的小人。他不停的發送留言刷存在感，虛擬禮物也是以每三十秒為單位在獻祭的。  
他的笑意停不住，身後的辦公室門被敲三聲後打開時，男人也一點都不願意分心，他視線固定像顆監視器，還因為螢幕中的男孩可愛行為而瘋狂截圖。  
「李總，這邊有些資料要讓你確認一下，還有明天的行程必須請你過⋯⋯」，「噓，仁俊在唸我的留言了！啊啊啊好軟好乖好榮幸啊！」，「目一下⋯算了。」秘書先生眼神死。  
秘書走向男人旁邊，無奈地喊他一聲帝努，「⋯⋯你又要花一小時刷榜了？」，秘書問。  
李帝努專心地追著直播，漫不經心的回覆秘書，「對啊，我昨天不是有說十點開始後禁止煩我了嗎？」  
「是有啦⋯但你這樣不會太瘋狂了嗎？你可是李氏企業的堂堂總裁欸⋯⋯」，秘書小心謹慎地說出口。  
「先等一下，有個叫願為糕糕獻出一切的人打錢數超過我了，我要弄死他。」，李帝努一下子全買了最貴的虛擬禮物送出去，邊自言自語地講：敢跟我搶俊俊⋯你算哪根蔥？我今天要告訴你什麼才叫做願為糕糕獻出一切⋯馬克哥，現在直接把我薪水的一半撥進支付寶裡。

李馬克秘書：⋯⋯ 好的( ´・◡・｀)

隨著直播的尾聲，黃仁俊叫了李帝努的名字，李帝努整個人酥到不行想著等等重播時錄起來當手機鈴聲好了。  
此時，音響中傳出似乎有點愧疚的語氣，讓李帝努愣傻了，「那個⋯不要總是在我花那麼多錢啦，工作很辛苦的！幫我打錢一次就浪費掉多少薪水啦⋯⋯」

李帝努呆掉，沈默了幾秒後情緒波動的如同海浪般。  
天啊嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚世界上怎麼有這麼為粉絲著想的偶像啊 仁俊尼你是天使下凡嗎太善良了吧 別人都是敞開雙手歡迎粉絲送錢 就你黃仁俊像老婆一樣叫老公我省著點花 嗚嗚嗚黃仁俊你好單純好不做作不像其他妖豔賤貨整天只想伸進我皮夾掏錢 沒關係的真的 小俊我願意為你付出一切只要你開開心心快快樂樂 嗚嗚嗚我不辛苦 我從看見你後世界都亮了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
咳咳 呃 然後馬克哥明天早上就打去TCN公司講下次不要讓俊俊接這種業配讓他心疼我了 給他正經節目好好發揮綜藝感

李馬克秘書：⋯⋯ 好的( ´・◡・｀)

在回宿舍的路途中黃仁俊終於忍不住，他謹慎地開口詢問，「哥⋯⋯⋯我的資源這麼多，該不會是真的有什麼富婆在養我吧⋯？」  
經紀人的心跳暫停了1秒，但依舊故作鎮定保持冷靜地說，「你這小腦袋會不會想太多啦，自己說說看你身上有什麼點能讓富婆喜歡？」  
「呃，年輕可愛的外貌以及青春鮮嫩的肉體？」  
「⋯⋯⋯說的也是啦⋯等等沒有啦！你真的沒有富婆在養啦！都是公司內部願意栽培你的啦！」  
「是喔⋯⋯⋯」

經紀人瞄了一眼坐在副座的黃仁俊，看起來像是已經被說服，經紀人終於鬆了一口氣。  
呼～沒有富婆，你只有一個富豪狂飯而已。

幾天後，總算是等到李帝努心心念念晝思夜想的簽售會了。

李大總裁像個幼兒園小朋友隔天要參加校外郊遊般前一天晚上興奮地睡不著叫，凌晨三點在模仿控制欲超強的查勤女友一樣，奪命連環call to他最好，同時也是唯一的聽眾朋友——馬克哥。在打了將近三十二通電話後，李馬克才睡眼惺忪地被鈴聲吵醒，他回call李帝努，用他一貫老實人的好口氣緩緩說聲，抱歉沒接到電話，李總你找我嗎？  
對對對馬克哥我找你 我真的睡不著覺啊 我好興奮 好像已經一個世紀一樣沒看過真人俊俊了我太激動失眠了 不知道仁俊還記不記得我 上次簽售時他跟我講你是不是都不用工作啊 怎麼哪裡都見得到你 我好想跟他說我的工作就是養你 但我還是不敢說 我應該要說嗎 說了我就可以光明正大跟他約會 但我好害怕仁俊知道我的身分後會對我有所顧忌 因為我看小說都是這樣寫啊 小偶像都怕惹大金主生氣對他百依百順 但我只想看俊俊最真實的模樣 所以我常常煩惱這些⋯⋯喂？喂？馬克哥你有在聽嗎？馬克哥？欸馬克哥你不是睡著了吧—蛤好可惜 我說的都是真心話 那好吧 我只好繼續講一些我為什麼喜歡俊俊的原因好了 你還記得當初我去⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯【Two Hours Later】⋯我終於有點睏了⋯馬克哥晚安。

至於月底，李馬克翻開電話費帳單時氣到把辭職信摔在李帝努桌上時，那又是另一個故事了。

好的，雖然李秘書看在李總梨花帶淚像小姑娘悲情哀求的模樣，已經為他網開一面同意他翹班去簽售了，但突如其來需要總裁親筆簽字的緊急文件還是讓李帝努晚到了將近半個小時。  
當工作人員見到身著黑色西裝的李帝努向前邁進的步伐，黑著臉拿起手擋起入口「先生不好意思，我們簽售會入場是有時間限制的，現在已經超過時間了無法讓你進去。」，李帝努抬起一邊眉毛無言地跟工作人員開始對視戰爭，在後頭跟來確保李總結束後不會又跑去接下來的追星行程的李馬克一臉尷尬，當他正要開口示意李帝努的身分時，剛上完洗手間要回來的經紀人大驚，趕緊推開不識相的工作人員，立刻馬屁式對著工作人員罵，「好好看看這位先生，他一席低調卻奢華的西裝以及身上散發的絕對氣場，一秒就能知道他絕對不是閒雜人等，還擋屁擋，你知不知道他是應該被鋪著紅毯走進裡頭的大人物啊！」。  
經紀人諂媚地笑著領兩位進入後門，李帝努在幕後看見整間房內滿滿的精心打扮女人們，甚至其中還不乏泛著期待笑顏的男人時，李帝努心中警鈴嗶嗶大作，小聲罵道。  
「呀！我的仁俊什麼時候這麼紅了！」（經紀人：？咦可是不是你交代我們讓他紅遍韓國的嗎）  
「我有准許這麼多人跟我一樣喜歡仁俊嗎！」（經紀人：？咦可是你不是說越多人喜歡仁俊他就越開心所以沒關係嗎）  
「而且等等有可以跟仁俊上台合照的機會呀，這麼多人我怎麼爭！！！」  
李總搓著他完美的下巴，仔細端詳位置上的每位臉孔⋯⋯嗯，都沒有我好看⋯⋯噢不是⋯是時候需要不擇手段了。

李馬克站在一旁見李帝努向經紀人說了幾句話，只見經紀人臉色一青，悄聲地說「不，這個⋯李總這樣不太好吧⋯」  
李帝努擺起面孔，又回到那張冷面臉，「我股份佔你們公司幾%你自己說說看？如果就這點要求也辦不到，那下一季除了仁俊的贊助以外，我有拒絕提供資源的權利。」  
經紀人想著當黃仁俊的經紀人真是隨時抱著一顆炸彈跑，金主偶像兩邊都不是人。為了公司為了自己，他狠下一心，咬牙同意了。

「我是87號，現場有100個粉絲嘛，把87號放66張進去，呵呵，那些被我擠掉的66個人別在意哈。」  
李帝努明顯喜悅地在吩咐工作人員以三分之二的自己號碼數量投入抽獎箱裡，以確保自己可以跟小俊合照的最大中獎機率。


End file.
